Who can you trust?
by am-storm
Summary: Four guys go to a prestigious academy, only to find their time spent dealing with all sorts of problems. As bullies, girls, and stalkers torment them, how will they survive something that should be simple?


Who can you trust?

Chapter 1

Introductions

"What do you mean we are sleeping co-ed?!" was the first thing I heard walking into my dorm room. The second thing I heard was a painful sounding wail. The first thing I saw was a man not even in his thirties on the ground holding his nether-regions. I wince at the sight as I see the cause of the first thing I heard speak again.

"You cannot do this! I will not allow girls and boys sleeping together in the same room!" The girl speaking was a sight to behold indeed. She was 5'8 from first glance and wore a long, forest green skirt and an orange sweater that complimented her figure. Her mocha brown hair complimented her skin tone very nicely.

The man started to get up as he said, "Sorry, those are the rules here, if you do not like them, you may just-" he never got to finish that sentence. As I wince I notice there are 10 boys (myself included), 14 girls, and only 6 rooms. That means no matter what, even if we change the dorm room list, some boys and girls would have to room together.

I suppose I should give some details about where we are now. We are at NorthShermanPrivateHigh School. Originally just for guys, lack of students has allowed girls access into this school, NS High as we call it here. Unfortunately for girls, and some of the guys, the female dorm will not be built until next year, leaving men and women to bond in the same dorms.

As I look at some of the students I can't help but wonder who rooming with whom. I, though you will probably think otherwise, do not want to share a room with women. I would rather spend my day rooming with my friends, Alex, Jacob and Matt.

I believe some introductions are in order. Let's start with Alex. We are the kind of people who at first glance, you would think were twins, except he is taller by an inch and we are not related. But you probably couldn't tell because we're as close as brothers and actually have that link people always say twins have.

Jacob is a really strong though you wouldn't think it by looking at him. He was skinnier than a toothpick yet could lift your couch with ease. He and I always picked fights with bullies in middle school, and one day I saw him having trouble with this gang. I helped fend them off, and we have hung out ever since. I don't really pick fights any more unless one of my friends is in trouble. This brings me to Matt.

Matt and I met during the summer when he was getting picked on by some thugs. Jacob and I got rid of them and Matt wanted to tag along with us. Matt seems like he is smart, being the first person in years to pick up on my sarcasm on the first try. However he is very lazy and uses his brain mainly for creative ways to get out of work. Some of those ways are extremely ridiculous, like collecting snakes for a science experiment, yet many teachers believe him. Mr. Barrister still wants those snakes.

And who am I? I am Micheal Steamson, 6'1 with purple highlights in my black hair. I wear typically my black jeans and teal t-shirt, not to mention my trademarked Ushanka. My best friends Alex, Jacob, Matt and I are juniors in NH high.

We are now placed in Riker Hall, the dormitory for gifted students. Yeah, you heard me, gifted. As in, really super-duper smart. Who would've thought it, right? You got a slacker, a bully hunter, and the almost twins, and we all got nearly perfect scores on our placement exams.

The girl is Belinda, and she, as you could've guessed, doesn't like the predicament she's in. As I still see her fuming after what the tour guide said, I think about how I defiantly don't wanna paired with her. That when the R.A announced who we would be rooming with. I thought "_this is going to end badly._" That's exactly what happened.

"Alright maggots, when I tell you who you're rooming with, get in your room and SHUT UP! Do I make MYSELF CLEAR?!" He seems to shout the last two words in every sentence he says.

"YES SIR!" everyone shouted in unison somehow.

"Good, now ROOM ONE! DJ, Clive, Owen, and Alicia, STEP FORWARD NOW!"

I saw four people step forward. One appeared to be emo with the amount of black he had on. Turns out this guy is the one named Clive and I heard he had his cat and dog die, his girlfriend cheated on him, his dad spent his entire original college fund gambling, he was diagnosed with a skin disease that makes him paler than pure white makeup, and he spilled hot coffee on his pants all in the same week. That would make me go emo in a heart beat.

The second guy was really tall and lanky wearing a green sweatshirt, blue jeans, hiking boots and a toque. This was Owen and from what I heard he has always been schooled in other countries, Canada, Italy, Jamaica, India, you name it. He has never been in a particular school for more than a year before his parents are on the move. He knows how to cook better than fancy restaurant chefs and speaks 12 languages. His IQ is 165 from what people have told me.

The girl had long blond hair and wore skinny jeans with a sweatshirt and a beanie placed so elegantly on her head it looked like a crown. This was obviously Alicia, the girl who was a ditz half the time, and often spaced out of conversations. Even though all that happens often, she was able to get in to Riker hall with ease. She has her blonde moments, but behind that ditz exterior is a genius girl whose super sweet.

The last guy, who by process of elimination was DJ, was a tall, tan, brunette wearing a baseball cap and a football jersey, along with track pants and soccer cleats. I thought to myself, _"Dude, seriously, pick a sport already."_ I heard he was the star athlete on the football field due to his huge muscles, but is egotistical and claims he can do it all. From what people have told me, he failed his tryouts for soccer, basketball, baseball, tennis, swimming, lacrosse, and, oddly enough, rugby.

The odd quartet walked into their room and started to rearrange things to their liking, which was hilarious to see, as everyone else awaited their fate by the hands of the R.A.

**(Matt's Point Of View)**

I was barely paying attention to anything as the R.A. was assigning rooms to us, however the first group looked like something you would see in a sit-com of some kind. As I waited I noticed several interesting people, including my three closest friends, Alex, Jacob, and Micheal. I highly doubt we will room together simply because that's too convenient for us, but I'm still hoping.

I see eight people left, four chicks, including the one that blew up at our tour guide, and my friends and I. This should be an easy pick, right? Four girls in one room, four guys in the other. Of course life had to pull a fast one; I'm guessing god, if he exists, is one sick dude.

"Alright maggots, the next four line up when I call YOUR NAMES!" the R.A. yelled at us in drill sergeant form. From this day forward, I will call him Sarge.

He called Micheal and Alex forward, and then as we went to join them I heard Sarge say…

**(Micheal's Point Of View)**

"…Belinda and Kim, step FORWARD NOW!" I heard the R.A., who for some reason I wanted to call Sarge, say. I was devastated that my two friends were separated from me at the last possible opportunity, I mean, what are the odds? Matt and Jacob get paired up with these two girls, Ashley and Ellen, while we get stuck with Psycho and Needy.

As we go to our new room we get stopped by the girls in our room. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you can, as you can see we will be living together, so we would like to ask that you do not be perverted in any way."

"Sure, no problem let me just…"Alex starts.

"We got stuff to do Alex, remember?" I say. He knows that I want to check on our friends, sometimes I'm to caring for my own good.

"Of course Mike, let's get our stuff set up and head out," he replies.

"What was that behind you?" Belinda asks with an eerie calm expression.

"Huh?" I turn around and see nothing. I turn back and the girls are gone, the front door shut and I hear a locking sound.

"What was that all about?" I question the assigned room half expecting an answer and half expecting silence.

"We are not letting you pigs into our room!" Belinda shrieks at us.

"Apparently you an idiot because A; we can go to the R.A. about this and B; we have a key too. So either let us in or I can get the nice R.A. to do it for you." Alex tells them through the window.

"You shut up! You just want to sleep with some girls!" I hear her shout though the window.

"Actually," I begin, "we just want to get our stuff set up near our beds, and then head over to our friends' room. We will even send the girls in that room over here so it's not "four boys in a room with two girls" okay?" I negotiate with them.

We wait for a bit and then hear the sound of the door opening as we see Belinda say, "just set your stuff down and get out."

"With pleasure," Alex and I say in unison.

As we get in we notice some things. There are four beds, two facing the other two, which are on opposite walls. We see one side has tons of stuffed animals and books. I can only assume that is the girls' side, so we head off to the left side of the room. I also notice a bathroom with shower and sink covered in frilly soaps and girly robes line the towel rack.

"I've seen worse…let's just get this done." I tell Alex. As we set our stuff on the bed and I start to get undressed, I hear a squeak from the other side of the room I see Belinda and Kim staring at me shirtless with drool coming out of their mouths.

"…what are you guys looking at?" I finally ask.

Belinda snaps out of it and shouts, "WHY ARE YOU UNDRESSING?!" half with anger the other half with joy.

"Relax, I'm just changing my shirt, if you wouldn't mind looking away," I tell them. Belinda turns away as well as Kim, who looks like Christmas finally came and she got socks. I think to myself, _this is going to be a long year._ I was right.


End file.
